Facing The Music: A Drabble Collection
by Lost O'Fallon Girl
Summary: For The Quidditch League FanFiction Competition: Round 2 Song Lyrics Challenge! Additional Self Challenge: 7 years, 7 Songs, 7 Characters. Characters: NO PAIRINGS! Sirius Black, Tom Riddle Jr, Hermione Granger, Barty Crouch Jr, Headmaster Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, Headmaster Snape


**Disclaimer:** I do not own that wish belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Facing the Music by Wanda **{Captain of the Caerphilly Catapults! For Round 2: Song Lyrics Challenge}**

* * *

_When I turn the lights out, __When I close my eyes,_

_Reality overcomes me, __I'm living a lie._

—"Together" by Avril Lavigne

* * *

**Additional Self-Challenge:** 7 Years, 7 Songs, 7 Characters.

* * *

Sirius Black, Cell Block B, Azkaban Prison. Mid-December 1981.** {Song of inspiration: "Cactus" by David Bowie}**

* * *

Sirius Black was merely a shell of his former vibrant self. Just a little over a month spent in Azkaban and his skin was already fitting too loosely around his bones. His skin appeared as sallow as Snape's and his muscles were deteriorating from the lack of nutrition in the prison's food.

Sirius eyes had grown hallow as his soul had flown the coop and escaped into the darker depths of his mind. Hiding from the Dementors, the wraith-like guards that fed on the happiness of Azkaban's prisoners. These creatures, the unnatural beings would leave a person basking in the horrors of their own mind and memories.

Occasionally, the human guards also known as Auror-Trainee dropouts would pass his cell just around the time for lights out. At this time, the veteran guards would lead the newbie guards around the cell blocks, allowing them to examine their prisoners and ask questions about them.

Every time the guards came to his cell and opened the sliding panel door: Sirius stayed as he was. He had learned that no matter where he sat, he was under a magnified glass of speculation.

The newbies would always pose the question, "What's he in for?" without even collecting a name for the person who was inside the cell. It's not like they actually cared.

Sometimes they would know the moment they spotted Sirius as he was sitting on the cement floor, away from the tattered mat and withered blanket, as he leaned against the wall, drifting into the void of his mind. Other times, the newbie guards would have to ask, as they either didn't know who Sirius was or they didn't recognize him. Sirius' appearance has changed drastically, since his arrival.

"Sirius Black." The name told stories. Everyone knew it was Sirius Black who betrayed the Potters and led the Dark Lord to their son. Everyone knew he killed 12 Muggles in the process of murdering their childhood friend: Peter Pettigrew. Facts were facts, he never required a trial. A life's sentence without a hearing. Automatically classed with his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange ( née Black).

Every time he was accused of being a murderer, the life would spark into Sirius' eyes as his mind would scream _'LIES! PETER BETRAYED THEM! THAT DIRTY RAT!' _His fists would tighten, as the fires would burn deep, a spark igniting a flame within his dark hallowed eyes._ 'I thought giving Peter the job of Secret Keeper would keep Lily and James safe! If I had known Peter was going to hand them over on a silver platter, I would have kept the task. That Rat, that fink, that bastard! He knew no one knew he was the Secret Keeper and shouted in the crowd and had made me take the fall for Lily and James deaths! I wish I had listened to Dumbledore. It's my fault James and Lily are dead! It's my fault Harry became the boy who lived! Damn that Rat! Damn me too! I wish I had informed Moony, but I didn't think Peter would do that. He was always by our side and friends never betray friends. We made a pack. We were the Marauders! I am the only one to blame! I was a fool! I wish I could take my choices back!' _

**{Words:550}**

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr, Diary, 1st year Gryffindor Girl's Dorm, Early-November 1992**{Song of inspiration:"This Paradise" London After Midnight} **

* * *

Tom stood up from his desk within the old memory of Hogwarts. The cool boy, was glared at his diary. Ginerva had just bid him a good night and she was going to bed as it was time for lights out. He had taken her breath away. He touched her soul with his and that's how he was beginning to know the outside world again. His only escape. The girl was too sweet and good to realize he has been manipulating her.

"I finally broke the barrier of this old memory...but it's not enough!" He said to himself as he paced the room. He was the only true person that existed in memory Hogwarts. It had been years since he had been able to communicate with his older-self. He knew his older-self planned to hand him(his diary-self) to one of his servants to use him to reopen the Chamber of Secrets once more. But to find out...a BABY KILLED HIS OLDER-SELF was just ridiculous! How could a BABY have killed him? How? He was LORD VOLDEMORT, the Greatest wizard to ever live. He outwitted Grindlewald and fought besides Dumbledore...

"I know I can be charming, but how is it, I was able to take control of her? Is it the fact: The more of her secrets, desires and dreams I learn, the more power I gain over her?" Tom pondered as he was beginning to feel his connection to the girl. He knew she had just fallen asleep. He could feel her emotions and he often wondered if it was reversed. He had only just opened the Chamber of Secrets. He didn't want to chance losing control of her when he went to talk to his Basilisk.

Soon he would have more control! Once he had it, he would have the girl kill a few Muggle-borns. Especially, that girl Ginny was jealous of...? Ah, yes: Hermione Granger. She was in the same year as Potter and in Ginny's eyes it appeared that Hermione was his girlfriend. It would be his pleasure to have his girl kill her as her first target. Hurting Potter has now become his main objective, just before Ruling the World.

He was going to be the one to kill Potter. There was nothing to stop him, and the more this girl loved him the more control he gained. Soon he wouldn't need her anymore and he could trade her life for his own. But first, he would enjoy watching Harry Potter squirm.

**{Words: 416}**

* * *

Hermione Granger, 3rd Year Gryffindor Girl's Dorm, January 1993**{Song of inspiration: "Isolated" by Chiasm}**

* * *

Hermione Granger was in more than one place at once. She had been doing it all year and surprisingly she had not been caught. Even now, at the time of lights out, McGonagall had already informed the Gryffindor dorm that it was time to go to bed and she was busy being in two places. Her heart was pounding. _What if I were caught? What would I do?_ Hermione thought to herself as she sat on her bed, hidden behind the curtains.

_I know I can make it possible to have a small study group of my-selves in one room. I've done it before, I know it was against the rules but sometimes rules are meant to be broken. Especially when one is struggling to stay on top of homework! I'm so lucky I found that abandoned classroom on the 7th floor. I wish the castle didn't move it, because it was quite useful. _

Hermione sighed, as she laid back on her pillow. _It's almost time to turn back the clock and go to the library._ She only hoped her other self would replace her when she left. She pulled out her necklace, and span the dial a few times: giving herself a few hours to search for answers.

She made sure she wasn't seen leaving Gryffindor tower, as she had found a spell for invisibility a few months ago and that is how she had been getting to all her classes without being seen in two places at once. She felt so isolated, so alone and it was tearing her apart. Ever since Ron blamed her for his rat's troubles.

She finally found the library, it only took her twice the amount of time as she nearly got caught by Professor Snape as he was patrolling through the halls. She had held her breath as she felt that he somehow knew she was in the hall with him as he had starred straight through her at one point.

_I will find answers! I have to...Ron, he's been so cruel to me this term. Why can't he just leave me alone! _She thought very hard as she was going through the books, in search of mysterious animals. She simply knew something had to be wrong with Ron's rat. _I hate the fact Harry won't come to my defense! He knows I'm hiding something and I wish I could tell him._

**{Words:400}**

* * *

Mad-Eye Moody (Polyjuiced: Barty Crouch Jr), Defense Classroom Office, Mid-May, 1994 **{Song of inspiration: "Monster" by Skillet}**

* * *

It was after hours, all the students were sent to bed and the lights were out. Barty found that he couldn't sleep so he went to his office. He only had a months worth of potions left. He was going to need to steal ingredients again. This time he had to make sure Potter was not out after hours when he did. He couldn't allow him to get in trouble for stealing ingredients when it was him.

_Stupid Snape, traitorous bastard. You cannot be trusted! Not with our Lord. Oh no, he gave me this task. I don't need your help and I doubt you would help me! I have to say it's fun watching you squirm. Moody's eye is useful for something. It's a good thing Moody hates you, or else it would be hard for me to pretend to be him. _

He sighed as he took a large swallow from his flask, as he felt his skin begin to bubble. He hated hiding, he hated Dumbledore and he hated Harry Potter. But he knew he had to bide his time. He knew he had to wait...only a few more months and he would be back at his Lord's feet. Only a few months and everyone would truly know of his deception. His triumpth. He licked his lips, wildly and he looked to the mirror, the mirror that showed your enemies.

His father was starring directly at him, from the reflection in the mirror. His picture was so vibrant so alive it nearly startled Barty out of his chair. _Bullocks! My father knows! How could he know? I must let the monster out, I have to unlock the cage and kill my father before he spills the beans! You will take my secret to the grave, and it will be satisfying to see the light leave your eyes as you take your last breath!_

**{Words:315}**

* * *

Headmaster Dumbledore, Leaving Spinner's End, Mid-Summer 1994 **{Song of inspiration: "Veins of Glass" by Lacuna Coil}**

* * *

Dumbledore stood in the doorway of Spinner's End, cradling his decaying hand. _Thank you Severus, I needed you to delay my untimely death. Now more so than ever, as both you, Draco and I have a task to complete before that can happen. _Dumbledore sighed as he pulled out his Deluminator, originally named Put-Outer. It looked like a thin old lighter, but when he opened it up, all the lights within the close vicinity flew into it as it put out all the lights. _I can't allow any Muggles to see my hand. I cannot believe how ignorant I was when I placed on that ring! I should have known Tom would have cursed it. The urge to see Ariana, my only ghost that haunts my soul, destroyed my logic. _

He walked a few blocks away, taking out all the lights as he did so. The streets were empty and it was late enough that most Muggles would be sleeping, but he didn't want to take any chances. He must not be seen. _I have been lying to everyone most of my life, and now...it's nearly time for my end as my life is now useless. But I must make sure I keep a strong face, as the war is not over yet. Slughorn must show me his true memory. I know Tom made Horcruxes but I need to confirm it. I need valid proof before I send the boy to his demise._

Dumbledore sighed as he found an alley he could easily apparate from and entered it. _Severus will be angry with me when he finds out. He will think everything he has done to keep the boy alive was for naught, but what he must realize is that it's how the boy dies is an important factor. It had to have the right circumstances. Tom chose Harry's blood to bring him back, Lily's Protection will be in place when Voldemort kills him. The spell will kill the Horcrux living in Harry and the boy will survive again. But Harry has to believe he's sacrificing himself in order for it to work. He needs to believe he is walking to his death._

Dumbledore shook his head from his thoughts. Closing his eyes before he thought of his Office at Hogwarts. Feeling as if his body was being pulled through a tight tube, a loud astounding crack was heard throughout Spinner's End and he was gone.

**{Words:406}**

* * *

Draco Malfoy, 6th Year Slytherin, Room of Requirement, late May 1995 **{Song of inspiration: "Kill me Again" by Oomph}**

* * *

Draco ruthlessly tossed spells at the vanishing cabinet. _I have to fix it! I have to prove myself!_ He knew that the Professors and Prefects would be patrolling the halls, as it was now time for lights out. He didn't care about all that any more. _I'm dead if I don't fix this! He knows he lied to me brilliantly...The Dark lord is intentionally making me wish he would kill me, just so I didn't have to face him again. He knows I won't be able to kill Dumbledore! _

Draco was getting angrier and his spells were not working. He was nearly done fixing it. He had killed countless of birds trying to fix it. The apple went through the cabinet just fine, but the birds, they simply kept dying. He researched countless of hours for spells that could fix the cabinet. He knew them all by heart. He had to find the right one. He simply had to or he was dead. He didn't want to die. _I might just be killed anyway...if I can't kill Dumbledore..._

_And...Godfather...just won't stop bothering me! What is his problem? Can't he see I have to do this myself! Can't he see that I will be killed if he helps me? _He stopped for a moment, from using his spell-work and grabbed a bird from the cage. He looked into the eyes of the bird, as he set it in the cabinet. _Please don't die. You can't die. _He thought pleading as he closed the doors and when he opened them the bird was gone. No trace was left. He knew the cabinet on the other side remained closed at Borgin and Burke's. So he closed his cabinet again and reopened it.

He laughed, a cry of release. Tears were shamelessly falling down his cheeks as the bird flew past his ear. _By Merlin, I did it! See that Scar-Head, I can accomplish something even though your spell tried to finish me off—you messed up this time Potter! We soon shall triumph! Just you wait!_

**{Words:342}**

* * *

Headmaster Snape, Headmaster's Office, Near the End of December 1995 **{Song of inspiration: "Stand My Ground" by Within Temptation}**

* * *

Severus had just battled off a scowling Minerva before he finally entered his office. She kept accusing him of being the worst Headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen and that he should kick the Carrows out of the school. He closed his eyes, as he leaned back against the door. _I wish I could...I wish I could kick them out of the school..._

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Finius inquired from his portrait.

"Did you do it? Is it done, my boy?" Albus' portrait asked as his pale painted eyes that never would sparkle as he did when he was alive.

"It is." Severus stated flatly. His heart was still pounding. _I nearly killed him...before you planned...before the Dark Lord could kill him like he planned. I am hating this duality. I wish I could just stand my ground and face it. I wish didn't have to play this charade._

"I knew you could do it, Severus." Albus said sighing from his portrait. _It is strange getting orders from your portrait._

Severus shook his head as he walked over to his desk and took a seat. Nothing changed, he didn't move anything that was already there. Even Fawkes remained in the office and it was somewhat comforting. To have all of Albus' things in the same places as before he killed him. _I killed him. The Vow made me do it! I would have gladly died! Albus wouldn't allow me to sacrifice myself as he felt my position more important. He convinced me that killing him would take the hard suspicion off of me, from the Dark Lord's eyes._

Fawkes must have felt his suffering because the phoenix had started to sing and it had started to lift his spirits.

Albus and Finius were the only portraits that were not sleeping, all the other's snores were being masked by the song of the phoenix. "You should get some rest, Severus." Finius said after Fawkes' song had ended.

"I should...but I don't think I can sleep." Severus said dryly.

"What of a potion?" Finius inquired.

"I'm immune to their effects." Severus replied as he leaned his head back in his chair. _I don't know how long I can hold this callous facade. It's getting harder and harder watching the students suffering and their out-right defiance against the Carrows is getting difficult to mask. _Severus clenched his fist over his desk as he closed his eyes. _Everything is falling apart...and I don't know how Hogwarts is going to survive this. What am I suppose to do? Asking Dumbledore is like pulling teeth, his portrait doesn't understand anything that wasn't planned by his previous living self. What am I suppose to do? Minerva is going to attempt to kill me, I just know it. But I cannot die, until I see this through. Potter must know that he has to sacrifice himself in order for The Dark Lord to be able to be killed. If he dies, I hope I don't survive to see a world without him in it. Lily...I'm sorry._

**{Words: 508}**

* * *

**{Total Word Count: 2937}**

**Author's Note: **I have to say this was the most challenging story I have ever written and I hope you enjoyed it! I wanted to challenge myself and do something I have never done before. So I hope you like it. I know, I know to my fans of "A Hidden Price" I have not forgotten you! I promise I will work on it. I swear! Just give me some more time.

**Lost O'Fallon Girl**

**P.S.-**Did Some minor grammatical editing and word changes. Nothing changes the story.


End file.
